Death City's Hidden Secret
by Cazark
Summary: In Death City exists a boy known only as Mysterious Nathan, no one knows about his hidden secrets not even himself. The only people who know are Lord Death and a few of his trusted advisers.
1. Prologue

In Death City exists a boy known only as Mysterious Nathan, no one knows about his hidden secrets not even himself. The only people who know are Lord Death and a few of his trusted advisors.

* * *

**Introduction**

**In Death City exists a boy known only as Mysterious Nathan, no one knows about his hidden secrets not even himself. The only people who know are Lord Death and a few of his trusted advisors.**

**Nathan/Nathaniel will be a replacement for Maka AU (Alternate Universe) and AR.**

* * *

**Character Specs**

**Name:** Nathaniel/Nathan a.k.a Mysterious Nathan

**Background: **Nathan is nicked name as Mysterious Nathan because of the fact he has no second name. A lot is unknown to Nathan about his past and what his capable. Nathan has asked Death countless times only to receive multiple jokes about where his surname came from or it's too hard to pronounce or even spell.

The only thing that remains in his possession is a Mask that belonged to his family he has been known to have it hanging off his waist.

**Details: **Nathan has been know as a slacker he rocks up to class but doesn't do anything of notable value, he also loves to collect masks, to even wear them and is skilled at even making them on his own.

He lives on his own in one of the dorm rooms within Shibusen. His room is riddle with masks giving him a creepy vibe. He loves to switch between personalities sometimes instantaneously, mostly between serious and joking.

During class hours he is a slacker outside of class he trains to be stronger fearing the fact that he would never have a Weapon partner. His role model is Dr Franken Stein as he hopes to one day surpass him.

**Attire: **during class hours wears random slogan shirts, jeans and some sneakers.

Battle gear attire includes; a shirt, pants with a chain that has his mask hangs off, casual shoes a black hooded Trench coat with a red cravat.

**Fighting style:** He is an improviser using his surrounding to his advantage and maps out battlefields noting where everything is. He jokes around most of the time never taking a battle serious often loving to wind up the enemies till they burst, unless it comes to the real deal.

He wears a long piece of cloth that wraps around his hands and that hangs off like a piece of string, he is uses this to sometimes grab/wrap around a opponents body parts such as legs and arms to drag them towards him or along the floor.

Nathan is the Master of adaptability often using make shift weapons due to the fact he has never had a weapon partner.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Any original characters in this story are not own by me they are owned by their respective owner.

I only own is this story and the OC character.

* * *

**Other Possible characters Involved**

Soul Eater Evans

Black Star

Tsubaki

Death the Kid

Patricia Thompson (Younger Sister)

Elizabeth Thompson (Older Sister)

* * *

Nathaniel sits at his desk every so often leaning back in his chair as it begins to squeak. The teacher turns around yelling "Quiet down Nathaniel your insufferable noises are annoying me!" Nathaniel sighs "Oh... but Sir your lectures are so much more... worse, what is this the 5th time you've explained Soul Resonance. If you explain it one more time I bet you I could recite every word you're about to say..."

The teacher snaps the piece of chalk in half as he points to the door "Want to be this way report to Death!" Nathaniel smirks "About what your poor teaching habits?" The teacher grabs Nathaniel as he throws him out the room and slams shut the door.

Nathaniel laughs to himself "Works every time... I guess I have to report my bad behaviour to Lord Death..." Nathaniel walks slowly towards Death's Room as he over hears a conversion between three girls.

Girl 1: speaks out "Did you girls hear about the infamous Weapon Meister?"

Girl 2: Shakes her head as she responds "No what about them?"

Girl 3: Nods her head "I heard his turned down everyone?"

Girl 1: Responds "No he has turned everyone down no one can even wield him!"

Girl 2: chimes in "Oh that cute guy with the shark teeth and the scary attitude... what was his name?"

Girl 1: Nods her head "Yes that's the one! His name was Soul... I think Soul Eater!"

Nathaniel walks by the girls discussing as he continues on his way the girls giggle to themselves.

Girl 3: laughs "If it isn't Mr Mysterious Nathan master of pains in the ass!"

Girl 2: retorts "I think his dreamy! With his Mysterious ways no one really knows what his thinking..."

Girl 1: laughs at Girl 2 "Ew! I heard he likes boys!"

Girl 3: retorts "Nope he doors swings both ways!"

Girl 1: Shocked responds "No way! I heard he holds hands with boys!"

Girl 3: looks in Nathaniel's direction "That's if anyone could even reach first base with that guy!"

Girl 2: giggles "Really I heard he was the school man whore! Everyone gets a ride..."

Girl 1: smirks as she responds "Ha, as if anyone would want to be with that thing!"

The girls laugh amongst themselves. Nathaniel sighs in his head "Ah so that's the new rumour floating about I'm the school whore..." Nathaniel begins to laugh to himself "While its true girls and guys ask me out I've always turned them down! Both girls and guys not interesting to me, not now and not ever... my interests lay... elsewhere..."

Nathaniel smirks to himself "I have no interest in dates, pies or sausage rolls! I just want to feel the rush of battles... to exchange blows!" Nathaniel reaches for the door as he stops just before turning the door handle "Soul Eater huh! You will be my weapon partner and I'll show the whole school!"

Nathaniel smirks as he turns the door knob "I'll show everyone I'm not this weak asshole everyone thinks I am..." Nathaniel speaks to Death "Hey Shinigami-sama I-" Nathaniel is abruptly cut off as he receives the legendary Death chop as he hits the floor bouncing off it.

Nathaniel lies on the floor as he slowly gets up as Nathaniel massages his head "Why did you have to do that Shinigami-sama?" Lord Death responds "It's the same excuse every time who did you piss off now? What is this? The 20th teacher you pissed off this week!"

Nathaniel pouts "It's not my fault! I'm just too smart for the teachers..." Lord Death tilts his head "Smart...? More like a smart ass! What am I going to do with you...? The way you're going no weapon Meister would want to be your partner!"

Nathaniel shakes his head "No one would but I heard a name from an Infamous weapon Meister that has no partner... Soul Eater I think his name is..." Shinigami nods "Ah Soul Eater... So why him?"

Nathaniel pouts "Why not him? If no one can wield him maybe he is my destiny!" Shinigami laughs as Nathaniel lifts an eyebrow "You should watch what you say... He is my destiny..." Nathaniel blushes "Only your perverseness could pick up on that comment!"

Shinigami lifts his elbows "Well it's not my choice to make if Soul turns you down it's his decision to make..." Shinigami writes down an address on a piece of paper "He lives here at that address good luck!" Shinigami gives a thumb up as Nathaniel nods stuffing the address into his pockets.

Shinigami gets an idea "I'll tell you what Nathaniel..." Nathaniel looks at Shinigami with little interest "What?" Shinigami points at Nathaniel "If you can get Soul to be your Weapon partner I will allow you to enter the EAT Class..."

Nathaniel ears perk "Really?" Shinigami responds "IF!" Nathaniel frowns as Shinigami continues "You can beat Black Star one on one!" Nathaniel retorts "You putting me up against him... there's no challenge!"

Shinigami nods his head "Then I guess you will have to stay in the NOT Class..." Nathaniel responds "It's a deal!" Shinigami continues to nod his head "I guess you-Wait what? That was a joke!" Nathaniel frowns "Which part the class upgrade or the battle requirement?"

Shinigami holds his hands "Wait! Wait! If you're serious about accepting the terms I'll leave them on the table... If you can convince Soul to be your partner you can join the EAT class whether you beat Black Star or not that's also if he wants to challenge you..."

Nathaniel laughs "I heard he challenges everyone and has never lost a fight, yet!" Shinigami puts up a finger "Well you better get a move on before someone whisks Soul away from you and you lose your chance..."

Nathaniel bows to Shinigami "Thank you Lord Death for this chance... You will not be disappointed!" Shinigami nods "I expect great things from you!" Nathaniel nods as he proceeds to walk outside to return to class with a smug look on his face.

**Later that day after classes**

Nathaniel stands in his messy room as he roams around looking for shirts "Where did I put it?" Nathaniel sorts through his cloths as he finds what his looking for "I found it my lucky shirt!" He slides on his shirt that has written on the front **I know how to pick up the ladies and men. **On the backside has written **with two hands** and a picture of two hands just above it.

Nathaniel walks through the streets holding the address in his hands as he searches around "Where the hell is this place?" Nathaniel roams around the streets as he stands in front of a two story house.

He looks down at the address as he looks back at the house "Wow his lucky to have a place like this maybe I can move in with him... IF he even accepts me as a partner..." Nathaniel knocks on the door as he waits.

Soul opens the door as he stands there looking at Nathaniel "Well... Well if it isn't Mysterious Nathan the mysterious cool guy... What brings you here?" Nathaniel responds "I'm here to sign up to be your partner."

Soul responds "Join the line of countless girls..." Nathaniel smirks as he looks around "I only see one person in the line and that's me!" Soul grins "What makes you think you're compatible with me?"

Nathaniel scratches his head "I don't know, but if I put my mind to it I'm pretty sure I can use a... what type of weapon are you?" Soul responds nonchalantly "Scythe..." Nathaniel responds "A scy- did you say scythe as in Death Scythe the ones grim reapers are known to wield when converting Souls..."

Soul responds "Yes Scythe but I wouldn't say to that degree I rather eat my souls..." Nathaniel grins grabbing onto Soul's hands "I found my soul mate...! and now I sound incredibly creepy..." Soul removes his hands "Extremely creepy and in a uncool way..."

Soul sighs "Alright apart from that awkward moment which I plan to wipe from my head!" Nathaniel responds "What awkward moment?" Soul freaks "You already forgotten?" Nathaniel responds nonchalantly "That ship has already set sailed..."

Soul changes his composure "OK...! If you want to be my partner meet me in the ballroom in an hour..." Nathaniel nods "Ok..." he starts to walk then turns around "Where's that again?" Soul slaps his face groaning "Fine wait here I'll go get ready and grab my bike!"

Nathaniel nods leaning on the wall.

**A short while later**

Soul comes out wheeling his Motorbike "Let's go if you want to be my partner you have to listen to what I'm about to show you, you need to see me for who I am before anything..." Nathaniel nods getting on the bike as the ride off to the ballroom.

They enter the room as Soul walks towards the giant piano as Nathaniel stops looking at Soul "You play the piano?" Soul nods "Yes... but I'm not going to be playing music for you I want to show you exactly what type of person I am..."

Nathaniel nods "The sound of one's soul through music..." Soul nods as he opens the piano as he begins to play a creepy yet sublet tone. Nathaniel listens carefully as Soul stops as Nathaniel responds "So judging by the music you're sadistic and creepy in a sublet way..."

Soul nods "If that's your interpretation..." Nathaniel changes his composure "You you thinking you're going to change my attitude towards being your partner you're going to have to try harder than that!"

Soul freaks "What usually everyone runs away... What's wrong with you?" Nathaniel looks around with shifty eyes "What isn't wrong with me... I mean nothing I just have an open mind towards things... I still would to still be your Meister..."

Soul sighs "first one to willingly accept me..." Nathaniel nods as he turns to face Soul holding out his hand "I will train endlessly till I am able to make you the strongest Death Scythe one that will be able to defeat anyone and... everyone! For my dream is to become the strongest person alive to surpass anyone and everything!"

Nathaniel shakes hands with Soul as he makes one comment "Now onto second agendas... I have a battle with Black Star I have to surpass the top dog in this school..."

* * *

Alright this is the first chapter I hope you like the intro... There will be absolutely no romance unless you count a Bromance as a form of romance.

Write a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1 - Nathan Vs Black Star

Ok now begins the fight and a long endless battle of who is the better God

* * *

Sid begins the class introducing the new student "Ok class we have a new Technician his name is Nathan. So tell the group about yourself..." Nathan smiles simply pointing to everyone in the class as his finger lands on Soul "Greetings class I'm sure everyone here already knows me seeing as I'm the talk off this school..."

Nathan smiles introducing himself "So I'll get right to it. My name is Nathan Mysterious Nathan to more than half the school apparently I have many rumours flying around about me. I'm here for two reasons one I was transferred here from the NOT class and two..."

A massive smile breaks out along Nathan's face "I'm here to prove a point..." Nathan points directly at Black Star in order to issue a challenge "I challenge you Black Star to a duel to see who the bigger top dog is!"

Black Star stands on his table "Oh yeah I'm going to surpass GOD you have no chance against me! Go back to your kinder garden class this is for the grownups!" Nathan drops his finger "Oh so your saying you not man enough to take me on... are you scared of me hmmm?"

Black Star points to Nathan "Oh I will take you on and I will beat you because I plan to surpass GOD and nobody is going to stop me!" Nathan smiles mischievously "Good! I'm going to be your competition because I plan to be the one to kill a God! I will be the God of all Gods!"

Black Star clenches his teeth "Oh yeah, we will see about that!" Nathan smiles thinking in his head "Baited his so easy to predict..." Nathan retorts "It's on like Donkey Kong 10 minutes outside the match will begin!" Nathan opens the door rushing out of class as Sid sighs "A teacher has to be present so might as well participate in this."

Nathan sands outside with hundreds of onlookers as he hears mutters

"Can you believe it someone actually challenged Black Star?"

"Yeah that guy must have a death wish!"

Nathan smiles to himself "I will prove a point I will show everyone here who I really am!" Black Star jumps down from the roof landing in front of Nathan as he blinks from the unexpected entry. Black Star points at Nathan "You're going to lose against me I'll make sure of that!"

Sid finally manages to pushes against the crowd "Ok now that the teachers present this fight can begin." Sid issues the order to begin the Fight as Black Star is about to rush Nathan his stopped "Wait!"

Black Star skids against the floor yelling "What you scared now?" Nathan shakes his head "No I want to make this match interesting, Winner gets to make the loser do anything!" Black Star looks confused at Nathans request as he corrects himself "However if the order is something along the lines of the loser has to do anything he wants the longest requested is a week."

Black Star smiles "I can work with that..." Nathan and Black Star put up their guards as Nathan catches something.

"Can you believe the request Mysterious Nathan said maybe he wants to make Black Star his boyfriend and this is the only way..."

Nathan's eye brow twitches as he breaks completely "That's it I sick and tired of this fucken shit! If I find out who ever spread this bullshit rumours about me being the man whore of this school I'm going to kill them! Let me make this very fucken clear to all of you... I have not slept with anyone... I don't go around school dating guys and girls and dumping them just as fast as I date them... I am a virgin through and through!"

Nathan kicks off the floor slamming his fist into Black Star sending him flying into a brick wall "and I don't really give a fuck what you think about me being one!" Nathan frowns immediately shaking his hand "ow ow ow, what the fuck did I just punch a brick wall?"

Black Star flies out punching Nathan sending him flying into a brick wall "That's for before, you don't sneak attack anyone, you face them head on like a man! And to explain that pain I'm as strong as a god so your punches won't beat me!"

Nathan gets up immediately after Black Star finishes scaring the crowd "Yeah sorry about that, my string just broke and I released all my anger out with that punch using you as the punch bag! But don't worry I'm far from finished we at an even score now let see who exactly the top dog of this school is!"

The pair put up their guards again as they get into stance ready to attack each other they Grin kicking off the floor as they punch each other Nathan getting more strikes in then Black Star, the strikes Black Star delivers compensates for the ones his receives.

Nathan blocks Black Stars punch as he strikes Black Star in the gut throwing him off. Black Star grins as he pulls his fist back ready to kick Nathan in the side. Nathan sees this strike as he prepares his stance taking the kick to his side.

Nathan grins as he elbows Black Star against his face, he proceeds by letting go of Black Star's leg kicking him in the gut sending him skid against the floor. Black Star grins "You fight Pretty good for such an noob!"

Nathan smiles "And your attacks make me that much more excited..." Black Star freaks "Don't tell me your a masochist?!" Nathan smiles mischievously "Oh I've been found out but I can be a sadist if I want..."

Black Star throws in another punch as Nathan dodges the attack smiling. Nathan grabs onto Black Stars neck slamming him into the floor creating a crater as he follows the attack with an axe kick straight into the floor making the whole bigger and complete missing Black Star.

Nathan grins "Oh it seems I missed next time you won't be so lucky!" Each boy manages to get more strikes in with no clear winner showing up as they destroy the front yard. Sid starts to sweat as Nathan grins "This fight is getting a lot tougher than predicted..."

Black Star responds while panting heavily "How are you still going so strong you not even breathing heavily." Nathan just smirks "Oh but I am here let me show you!" Nathan grips his neck as he turns it to the side a touch hearing a massive crunch and click frightening the other students.

Nathan proceeds to turn his neck to the other side and he twists his body clicking bones back into place. Nathan smiles at Black Star panting "That's better I felt so stiff..." Black Star retorts "I'll say..." Nathan puts up his guards again "Shall we end this?"

Black Star grins "I think we should, with me still on top!" Nathan grins muttering under his breath "If only you knew" Black Star throws his punch and Nathan blocks it with his hand as he can hear his bones crack.

Black Star smiles "I win!" Nathan smiles widens across his face as he retorts "That is where you're wrong Black Star..." Nathan moves faster than originally grappling Black Star with his free hand slamming him back into the floor with full force slamming his foot into Black Star's chest almost crushing his rib cage in the process.

Nathan grins at Black Star while he lays on the floor breathing heavily unable to move. Sid responds "The winner is Nathan!" The crowd clap at the superb fight between Black Star and Nathan.

Nathan moves his foot away from Black Stars chest as he retorts "So what do you demand?!" Nathan holds out his hand smiling "Nothing except to be who you are become stronger I want to experience the thrill of Battle till the day I die!"

Black Star looks shocked at Nathan's request "What?" Nathan pokes Black Star in the forehead "I want you to become so strong that I could never beat you not even in a hundred years!" Black Star slaps and grabs Nathans hand "You can bet on it I will surpass God and that includes even you!"

They shake hands as Soul the onlooker looks slightly scared at his new partner "Who are you Really Nathan?!" Nathan grins looking at Soul thinking "I'm the new god of War!"

The onlookers begin to file out moving back to class as Nathan smiles at Soul walking towards him "So partner, what do you think of my performance?" Soul looks at Nathan "Who are you really?" Nathan frowns "I don't know... all I know is my give name is Nathan I have no last name..."

Soul retorts "That sound suspicious!" Nathan shrugs his shoulders "Tell that to Lord Death, he is the one that won't tell me my last name!" Soul grins "Well it's only fair since I won't tell you my last name!"

Nathan looks shock "So your surname isn't eater... dang I can't make any fat jokes!" Soul gawks "What?" Nathan nudges Soul "A whole family of eaters, ehh..." Soul retorts "Shut up!" Nathan frowns "I'm not calling you fat!"

Nathan smiles at Soul "Now that is put out of the way let's work towards making you a Death Scythe by knocking off the hit list one by one!"

* * *

Write a review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2 - 99 Issues and 1 Problem!

Trials of 99 and 1 Souls...

* * *

**One year later**

Nathan sits in class with his pen and paper sighing as he makes notes. Soul turns to the side "What's your problem?" Nathan turns quietly "I've kept notes on a list we taken out so far we are at 98 Soul still waiting on one more and a witches Soul... all you need is that 2 Soul's and you would be the ultimate death scythe with training of course..."

Soul responds "So what's got you in the dumps?" Nathan responds "That 99th Soul so far there has been no evil souls in a long time we were blitzing it now it's gone into Soul Crisis." The teacher responds "Mr Nathan is there an issue..."

Nathan stands up saluting "No Sir!" The teacher shifts an eyebrow "Then what's so important about your discussion?!" Nathan turns to Soul then make to the teacher "I have 98 problem and you aren't one of them, sir!"

The teacher places the book on the desk tracing the outline "Well spit it out, what is your problem? Are you trying to find a girlfriend or boyfriend? Perhaps..." Nathan eyebrow twitches "No sir, I have a loving relationship with my right hand, we have a give and take approach to our relationship..." Nathan smirks as the teacher responds "Lovely..."

Nathan continues "I am currently on the path to the 99th Soul with no current soul to take..." The teacher responds "That reminds me after class you need to see Lord Death he may have a job for you..." Nathan bows "Thank you for the information sir."

Nathan sits down as the teacher picks up the book "After that detail about Nathan's right hand man let's get back Soul Synchronisation, having partners in prefect sync with each other's movements."

Nathan smirks as the teacher responds "Now is not the time to be thinking of dirty jokes Mr Nathan..." Nathan respond "Oh no sir, please continue on..." Soul looks at Nathan one more time before he continues to take down notes.

**After class**

Nathan and Soul walk together as they discuss about what type of job it is "So what you think this job is going to be like" Nathan respond "Hopefully someone with a bit of style..." Soul responds "Like the dude with the baggy jeans, ripped shirt, a hockey mask and Machete...?"

Nathan responds "No I was thinking more like along the lines of jeans, the green and red striped shirt, a hat and butter knife fingers. Now he had style and was kind of entertaining..." Soul laughs "I think that day you became quite scary..."

Nathan responds "How so?" Soul responds "I don't know maybe the fact that you ripped off his arm and beat him silly with it..." Nathan respond "Oh yeah right... his face pissed me off with that smile... He was looking at me like I was some hot piece of ass that he wanted to really mess up."

Soul shivers "Well... no comment!" Nathan nods as he opens the door and greeted by Lord Death "What is up, how's my two favourite meisters doing these days?" Nathan responds "Fine, though it could be better..."

Shinigami nods "I won't beat around the bush today I may have found your 99th Soul..." Soul responds questionably "May have found...?" Shinigami nods "How do I explain it the targets people with..." Shinigami makes some hand movements as Nathan responds "He digs chicks with big breasts...?"

Shinigami responds "No chicks was fine..." Nathan responds looking down "That's going to be hard taking out a target that into, well developed woman..." Shinigami lifts a finger "Right... his been taking out woman at night with knives."

Nathan responds "Ahhh, so is there any way to make it easier to find then looking for a man who stalks woman and uses knives?" Shinigami shakes his head "His name is Jack the Ripper and I'm afraid not! There are no other clues..." Nathan sighs looking at Soul "This is going to be a long night..."

**One hour into searching**

Nathan sighs "Why does the city have to be so... big! It's like looking for a needle in a haystack, well knife!" Soul responds "Can you explain your get up why do you look like some 1800 gothic vampire who's trying to seduce his targets rather than kill them?"

Nathan responds "It's my **Battle Garments** got to have a sense of style..." Soul responds "Like your walk in closet of endless slogan shirts?" Nathan nods "Yup! Can't get enough of those..." Soul asks a question "What's with your accessory the creepy mask?"

Nathan looks at Soul "It's a memento from my parents I don't really know them because you know they're dead... I carry it around on me because I think it's cool..." Soul nods "It is, cool! I'll admit that!" Nathan smiles "Thanks maybe you can see my collection!"

Soul nods "Sounds cool, I've never seen your collection because that room is always locked..." Nathan nods "Yeah I had to move it out of my room it was getting kind of blocked sometimes I couldn't find my bed."

Soul is about to respond as Nathan points "I think that's the target... You ready Soul?" Soul nods "Follow him to make sure don't want to collect a pure soul and become corrupted!" Nathan nods as Soul changes into his weapon form a scythe.

Nathan kicks up the scythe spinning it into his stance "The Reapers back in business!" The pair disappears as they chase their target. Nathan responds "Fuck you lost him!" Soul retorts "I lost him you're the idiot who's running, not me!"

Nathan sighs as they hear a scream in the distance "Fuck!" Nathan runs along the roofs heading towards the sound as he spots the target. Nathan smiles "There he is Jack the Ripper!" Nathan jumps down the roof calling out "Hey Jack I have ripper of a question..."

Jack the ripper turns around looking at Nathan looking quizzically at him as Nathan responds "What usually comes in two pieces and has a kinder surprise inside?" Jack turns back around ignoring Nathan as his face contorts "The bastard ignored me! Nobody ignores me except me!"

Soul responds "Well it makes killing him that much easier if his not interested in you..." Nathan eyebrow twitches "I'm about to rip him a new asshole." Nathan charges jack as he slices upward in an arc.

Jack dodges screeching as he slices downward towards Nathan. Nathan see the movement as he rotates Soul around making Jack bounce backwards he continues the rotate Soul around his body slaming the back of the scythe into the side of Jack sending him flying into a wall.

Nathan sighs as he speaks "Dam I nearly got a home run!" Nathan rotates the blade some more catching it with the back of his palm "Come on Jack, is the best you could do? Entertain me!" Jack the ripper screeches as Nathan smirks running towards him.

They continue to clash blades for a little while before they hear a scream Nathan turns to the side seeing a girl as he yells "Get the hell out of here!" Jack the ripper rotates his body sliding out of Nathans hold as he chases after the girl.

Nathan sighs "Fuck!" he bolts after Jack as he football slides crossing his legs twisting them to slam Jack the rippers face into the concrete before moving his legs again to slam the back of his head into the concrete.

Nathan slams the scythe into the floor holding Jack the ripper in place before responding "Any requests?" Jack screeches as Nathan responds "Sorry but I'm going to have to decline your request!"

Nathan kicks the Scythe shaft as it rips through Jack killing him instantly leaving by a red evil soul. Nathan grabs onto it passing to Soul "I'm on a diet it's yours!" Soul smirks as he eats and swallows it whole.

Nathan responds after Soul devours the soul "That's so fucken awesome, what does it taste like?" Soul smiles showing his teeth "Just like chicken!" Nathan laughs "Well we might as well let shinigami know that the jobs done."

Nathan blows some hot air on a window fogging up the glass "42-42-564 calling the reaper of Souls!" Shinigami answers the call "Yo yo, what is up my little people!" Nathan responds "99 Soul is down just waiting on the last the witch's soul!"

Shinigami responds "Well you're in luck-" Spirit interrupts Lord Death "Lord Death who's on the mirror" as Nathans eyebrow furrows "Me and Lord death are trying to have a discussion for the last remaining soul, Spirit!"

Spirit retorts "Ah the infamous Delinquent of the DWMA!" Nathan bows "I feel honoured hearing that from the ladies man who surrounds himself with random woman constantly every day, so how Kami?" Spirits face almost goes through the mirror has he retorts "You take that back I love her with all my heart!"

Shinigami chops Spirit with his massive hand "That's irritating and you Nathan stop breaking that man he becomes irritating!" Nathan bows "You were saying about the witch's soul?" Shinigami lifts a finger "Oh yes the witches name is Blair and she lives in a house in the forest!"

Nathan nods "That's a bit more descriptive than the last target... we will get it done!"

**Pumpkin Witch's house**

Soul looks at the house "A pumpkin house?" Nathan looks at the house "Now that is a big pumpkin!" Soul nods "That's cool! Let's charge into the house and get it done!" Soul runs off as Nathan lifts up his hand "While I am not one for sneaking or charging into a ladies house-Hey where you going get back here!"

Soul runs through the window destroying as Nathan sighs running off after him "Soul get your ass back out here who's the mister and Demon weapon!" Nathan jumps up onto the ledge of the window looking at Soul "Listen here Soul you have to..."

Nathan stares at Soul who has one hand on Blair breast as he looks at Nathan with a bloody nose "it's not what it looks like!" Nathan responds calmly "I see your busy trying to make out with a witch I'll come back later..."

Nathan steps out the window as Soul yells "Get back here we got a witch to defeat!" Nathan steps back in remembering something "Oh by the way hi Blair I'm Nathan by the way and this is my weapon partner Soul..."

Soul blurts out "How can you have a casual conversion with her?" Nathan responds smugly "The same way you can jump into a bath tub with one hand placed firmly on her **devices **while clearly having your face placed in them before."

Soul goes completely white as Nathan shakes her hand "Like I said earlier I'm Nathan it's a pleasure to meet you."He kisses her hand like a gentleman as Blair responds "Aren't you modest." Nathan smiles "I'll leave you two alone when you're ready to fight Soul and not cop a feel I'll be happy to get the fight started."

Nathan tips his invisible hat "Excuse me Lady!" Nathan steps outside Soul yells out "Get back I'm ready!" Nathan jumps into the house sliding in style "Awesome let's get this show on the road!" Soul transforms as Nathan points the blade at Blair grinning.

* * *

Write a review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3 - Capture the Witch!

Blair VS Nathan

* * *

Blair smiles "Oh so he is a weapon..." Nathan smiles "And his mine... that sounded so wrong right now..." Soul retorts "I'm not your property!" Nathan retorts "I know, anyways... any last words Blair?" Blair smiles "Just two Pumpkin Cannon!" Blair fires a Pumpkin as it explodes on impact sending Nathan and Soul flying out the house into the forest.

**Insert Iconic Goofy scream here.**

Nathan wakes up groaning "That did not go as expected..." Soul groans as well "You're telling me...!" Nathan nods "To shay... wasn't spending time feeling up the witch we possible wouldn't be blasted out of the house... with a pumpkin still trying to find logic on that one."

Soul retorts "Feeling up at I wasn't causally small talking with her as if we were trying to hook up." Nathan nods "Can't argue with that!" Soul sighs as he responds "What we going to do?" Nathan gets up scratching his chin "Need to find the witches weakness... for now we head home and formulate a plan..."

Soul nods as they walk off towards home.

**Day two - Night**

Nathan nods at Soul "Alright the plan is to-" Blair yells out "Pumpkin Cannon!"

Nathan cracks his neck relieving some pain "Ok that plan did not work, she must have some really good ears on her head..." Soul responds "You're telling me..."

Nathan thinks for a moment "Since Blair has Cat like senses and hearing... I say sabotage is off the table I enforce a more head on approach... lets head back home it's about time Betray knows my name..."

**Day Three – Afternoon**

Nathan sit at the table in front of soul "So what do you say Soul, you up for it?" Soul slams his hand on the table "You want me to act like I'm going to back stab you, King of the two-faced?" Nathan frowns "I'm not king of the two-faced maybe a Jester but no King..."

Soul lifts his arms in defeat "It's like talking to a brick wall..." Nathan smiles "A two-faced brick wall..." Soul sighs at Nathans retort as Nathan apologises "Sorry I like to take everything in stride and try to have fun... crack a joke or two... maybe three."

Soul sighs "I don't think I could keep a straight face like yours but... you sure you'll be ok I'm not really a blunt weapon you know." Nathan nods "I know but... I'm not really a joke when it comes to battle if I can take on Black Star one on one I'm sure I could handle you... so what do you say Soul up for a little betrayal?"

Soul high fives Nathan "If it means I get back at you for all those pranks while I slept including the awesome prank where you set up all those laughing masks in my room... I'm in!" Nathan smiles "Fine by me I always like a little competition..."

**Day three – Night**

Nathan looks deep into Blair's eyes "Enough bewitching this ends tonight... You may got us twice before tonight but this time it will end for you, Soul if you would please..." Soul grins "With pleasure!"

Soul changes into weapon mode as Nathan grins as he kicks off the ground flying towards Blair. She dodges it as she floats on top of a pumpkin. Nathan stares for a moment "Ok I heard of flying carpets and brooms but never have I heard of a flying pumpkin!"

Nathan swings on the last attack missing the pumpkin he continues to attack as Blair only dodges his attack giggling "If you keep pushing yourself so hard you're going to pass out right into my arms..."

Nathan smirks "Don't worry I'm built for endurance I can last a really long time... on-the-battlefield!" Nathan smiles on the outside as he looks mortified on the inside. Soul just grins "Are you actually trying to hit on someone?"

Nathan retorts quickly "No! She not my type... Actually what the hell even is my type?!" Soul responds "Now's not the time to be arguing the type that attracts you!" Nathan sighs "I know... But I know who a certain type of scythe that would be interested..."

Soul retorts "Hey you not trying to hook me up are you?" Nathan retorts "Oh god no that's the last thing I need bring you home a **partner** so I can hear you make out in the next room! No I was talking about Spirit you know Mr Ladies man!"

Soul snickers as Nathan continues to fight Blair as decides to taunt Soul "Hey Soul honey wouldn't you like to fight by my side instead. I could make you unstoppable and have access to unlimited powers!"

Nathan grins "I'm all the man he needs... there's no one better than me to get the job done!" Soul reverts back to Human form as Nathan blinks at Soul "You leaving me for her... what happened to the bro code, **bros before hoes!**"

Soul blinks "You did not pull that line on me I can't stand you anymore your driving me up the wall besides I only dig chicks." Soul wraps a hand around Blair as responds with a smile "It looks like your own your own big boy!"

Nathan grins clenching his fist as he changes his stance "Sooner or later it was going to happen might as well demonstrate my raw Strength!" Nathan whispers in his head "Forgive me Lord Death I'll pay for the damages... eventually!"

Nathan jumps up as he slams his fist into the ground Centimetres from Blair's position as the ground cracks. This shakes Blair off guard as Nathan yells "Now Soul!" Soul grins as he changes into weapon mode.

Nathan grips Soul's weapon shaft as he grins "Sorry lady but I guess I'm better than you..." Nathan rips through Blair killing her as she leaves just a Soul behind. Nathan lets go of Soul "The 100th Soul it looks like we done and in just under a year, I say that's pretty good..."

Soul nods as he grabs onto the witch's soul as he eats it "I can feel the power coursing through me." Soul laughs as multiple blades pop out of his body as he just stops confused "Or maybe it was in my imagination..."

Nathan frowns "What?" Soul shrugs "It doesn't feel like a witch's soul" Nathan turns to Soul "You mean to tell me that-" A cat walks by the pair as Nathan looks at it the cat meows as it changes into a human.

Nathan goes wide eyed "Blair?" Blair pouts meowing "Hey sugar you missed me?" Nathan yells "I killed you how are you still alive and you're a witch that's a cat that uses Pumpkin attacks... where's the logic in that?"

Blair frowns "I'm not a witch I'm a cat with magical powers... and there's nothing wrong about my powers!" Soul responds "We will just find another witch's soul then..." Nathan sighs "All that hard work for nothing you just have to be kidding me... we back to square one all those souls are now forfeit to Lord Death!"

Blair just pulls in the two "Look on the bright side you got me." Nathan frowns looking at Blair slowly "The only thing we have left is a year of training and for what a cat with 8 lives!" Soul responds "A busty cat!"

Nathan sighs "Only you would point that out... well might as well point out to Lord Death that we failed... then grab a bite to eat I'm feeling like some Chinse how about you?" Soul nods as they walk off "You're paying right?"

Blair watches the two walk off thinking "Di those tow just forget about me or are they an item?" Blair ponders the thought as she chases after the two.

**The very next day**

Nathan yawns awake as his hand lands on something soft he responds groggily "I don't remember grabbing a hot water bottle." Nathan wipes his eyes so he can see more clearly "Oh it's just a naked chick in my bed..."

Nathan lies back down to sleep as his open completely he gets up yelling completely awake "Why is there a naked chick in my bed?" Soul slams the door "What the hell is going...?" Soul stares mortified at Nathan as Blair gets up "What's wrong Nathan oh good morning Soul."

Nathan looks at Soul "It's not what it looks like... Actually it does look like there's a naked chick in my bed but don't get any ideas..." Soul stutters "You- you got laid?" Nathan frowns "Oh god no... At least I hope to god not!"

Nathan runs out of the room grabbing Soul and slamming the door shut "We need a plan... Act like my boyfriend!" Soul retorts "Oh hell no!" Nathan glares at Soul as the door opens "Nathan, are you coming back to bed?"

Nathan responds without a beat "Soul I promise I was not cheating on you... Blair was just leaving right?" Blair smiles "Oh, so are you two are together?" Soul responds "We-" Nathan glares at Soul as he responds "We are together we have been together for months now... totally in love... right honey?"

Nathan frowns slightly as Blair responds "It's all good, I'm down for a threesome so who's the seme in the relationship?" Soul and Nathan stare mortified at Blair as Soul stutters "T-Threesome?"

Nathan lets go of Soul "You know what I give up, forget I'm going to make some bacon and eggs, you cool with that Soul...?" Soul is about to respond as Nathan interjects "of course you cool with that you're always cool, how about you Blair you want some as well?"

Blair is about to question Nathan as he walks off down stairs. Soul and Blair look at each other as Soul yells down stairs "Umm, Nathan... Honey, are you ok?" Nathan responds back "No need to pretend anymore Soul you're straight but if you ever want to change sides I'm sure I could redirect one of the countless guys or girls that hit on me every day..."

Blair looks at Soul "Does that mean a threesome is out of the question?" Soul responds back not listening to Blair or his mouth "If you see another girl around the house I'm still ok with that..."

Soul yells to Nathan "Nathan, are you sure you are ok?" Nathan responds "I'm just dandy, I'm having a great morning... Anyways breakfast will be ready in 10 so do your thing and same goes to you Blair... whatever it is you do in the morning..."

Soul looks at Blair "I think you broke Nathan..." Nathan retorts back "It's too early to argue just get ready!" Soul responds sigh "Yep you broke Nathan!"

**After breakfast**

Nathan places the dishes in the sink as he cleans them quickly slotting them in the rack to dry as he calls up to Soul "Hey Soul I'm going to head out early I'll meet you in class." Soul responds "Alright see you in class..."

Nathan is about to close the door as he yells "Don't forget to use protection!" Soul is about to yell out just as Nathan slams the door shut. Nathan continues his long walk towards school looking down at the floor as he traverses up the stairs a back pack begins to fall down the staircase in his path.

Nathan grabs the backpack before it could fall any future without realising he did it until he bumps into someone. Nathan looks up "Sorry, can I help you?" The girls smiles "Thanks for catching my bag for me."

Nathan looks at the girl questionably "Sorry what bag?" The girl pouts "Your holding my bag!" Nathan responds as he holds out his hands "What bag I see no b-Oh what you know I am holding a bag."

Nathan hands the bag to her "Sorry I must still be in a trance from this morning's ordeal, and you are?" The Girl bows as she holds out her hand speaking "I'm Tsugumi Hardori, thanks for the help Mr...?" Nathan responds smiling as he shakes her hand "I'm Nathan... just Nathan... I'm guessing it's your first day here and you're being defeated by a staircase judging by your face..."

Tsugumi responds blushing "Yeah I guess I am..." Nathan smiles "Well I'll tell you something Welcome to Death City and I hope you enjoy your stay. By the way you're almost half way and when you reach the top I suggest you turn around and look at what you achieved."

Nathan grins like an idiot "If you don't mind I shall take my leave its nice meeting you Tsugumi..." Nathan bows as he trudges up the stairs. When he reaches the top he grabs two drinks placing one on the ground with a note under it.

Enjoy your stay Tsugumi Hardori

From Nathan

Nathan guzzles down his drink and he tosses it into the bin "It's going to be a looooong day!"

**In class**

Spirit slaps the rooster on the desk "So it looks like the big bad Nathan woke up on the wrong side of the bed... and decided he will get a couple of zzz in my class... WAKE UP!" Nathan gets up "Yes Mr ladies man?"

Spirit grits his teeth "That's Spirit to you!" Nathan retorts back "Oh don't you piss me off this morning I've had a rough morning! First there was last night's failed mission! Then I woke up with a naked busty chick in my bed, and surprisingly still a virgin!"

Spirit retorts "What? Aren't you a man?" Nathan responds smugly "Hey Spirit just because you would tap anything that has tits and is alive don't mean I'm the same... and besides the chick is a magical cat! I don't do, CATS! AND YOU CAN'T MAKE THIS DAY ANY WORSE THAN IT IS!"

An announcement is made over the speakers "Could Soul and Nathan please report to my office..." Nathan gets up "Damn it just did... Soul lets go before I decide to hang myself with a silk tie or something!"

* * *

Blair broke Nathan...


	5. Chapter 4 - Two sides to the Coin!

Soul meets with Nathan's second side...

* * *

Nathan stands behind Lord Death with Soul beside him "You asked to see me Lord Death?" Shinigami turns to Nathan "Nathaniel..." Nathan freaks thinking "He never uses my full name unless..."

Shinigami lifts up his hand "What is up! I'm in a little bit of a pickle here and I was wondering if you could help me..." Nathan looks up at Shinigami quizzically "What you need help with that it requires you to call me by my full name?"

Shinigami lifts both of his hands "Well I need you to head to the NOT Class and..." Nathan retorts before Lord Death could finish "What did I do? I only destroyed maybe part of the pavement it's not like I took down a city or two. What could-"

Shinigami cuts Nathan off with a tap to the head and by tap I mean high five pancake style knocking Nathan to the ground "If you didn't cut me off and let me finish I had a choice between three meisters, one of them was busy at the time doing things... All that was left was Black Star and you in the choices and I chose you. Black Star is great at **showing off** but... I want a demonstration not a demolition!"

Nathan responds getting up massaging the back of his head "You want me to do what exactly?" Shinigami points to Nathan "I want you to go to the NOT Class preferably now and demonstrate a mister and weapon partners skills!"

Nathan whines "Oh Death... is it orientation day, well that explains the cameras in the morning... and the guys and girls swooning over me to ask questions, seems rumours move quick around here..." Lord Death responds "Right, Mr Mysterious... Anyways can I trust you on this task?"

Nathan nods "Should be an easy job go in flex and give a speech..." Nathan turns to Soul "Well you up for a demonstration...?" Soul responds "I don't know..." Nathan points to Soul "We got two choices show off and get a flock of students running after us or go back to **that!**"

Soul responds quickly "Yeah a demonstration would be a great idea, I'm up for it!" Nathan nods at Lord Death "We can do it." Shinigami pats both boys on the shoulders "Great I knew I could trust you..."

**Reaching the Orientation Room**

Nathan stops before turning the door handle "Soul what happened to your hair...?" Soul responds "Blair!" Nathan nods opening the door "Got it!" Sid responds smiling "It looks like the weapon and Meister partners are here... This is Nathaniel and Soul Eater. We have a treat for you a live demonstration of what two partners can do, take the floor Mysterious Nathan."

Nathan whines upon entering the room "Please don't use that name it de-services me! Alright so this is the new students?" Nathan looks around as he spots some from earlier.

Nathan smiles and winks at Tsugumi without anyone noticing "So welcome to The DWMA I'm sure you already heard the rumours if not you will sooner or later just ignore them... there not true well most of them aren't. Anyways, I'm not one for speeches so I'll keep it to the point one finding your partner is a lot hard than you think. Two remember to train well and never give up trying unless it's for something stupid!"

Nathan nods towards Soul as he changes forms and Nathan catches him balancing him on one finger "It's great to find a partner you can trust and put your faith in and someone whose chemistry works well with your own."

Nathan throws the weapon up into the air as he catches him with one hand twirling him as he alternates between hands spinning Soul around his body "It's also great if they do the work for you..."

Nathan lets go of Soul as he begins to rotate on his own around Nathan as he whispers "Try not to cut off anything I'm quite attached to my body." Nathan finishes off his speech as Nathan rotates on his own around Nathan "Another thing to remember your partner can be decided by the way your Soul resonates amongst each other. If you can't sync well you will not be able to pull this off if anything you will receiving a delicate shave..."

Nathan looks at the group whose still in awe. Nathan grins as he whispers "Soul we may stay after class we got a menacing pair in here..." Nathan changes stand as he grips Soul through mid rotation giving another single spin as he rotates him into mid flight as Soul changes back landing on his feet.

Nathan claps his hands together "Your soul can measure what type of technician or Weapon Meister you will be so trust your instincts well." Nathan bows as the group claps at his performance.

Nathan stays in class as his asked countless questions including ones he was not prepared for like the common boyfriend, girlfriend type of questions which he declined. Sid makes a quick announcement "Alright that's the end of orientation... You'll find Nathan roaming around from time to time as well as other weapon partners don't hesitate to ask anyone questions, that is all for today!"

Nathan steps outside as he watches carefully as the new freshmen leave class he leans on the wall watching people leave. Nathan spots Tsugumi pick a fight with the two boys he saw earlier.

Another girl joins the fray as they get into an argument leading one of the boys to almost completely change into a weapon. Nathan holds out his hand to hold Soul back as he speaks "I'll deal with this I dislike tough boys who think they are all bark and no bite!"

Nathan walks slowly towards the group as he notices Nathan Tsugumi hesitating Sid yells "Imagine it, the sharp blade lying dormant within your soul! Awaken it! For the sake of what you believe to be right! Starting today, you are a Student at DWMA!"

Nathan watches as Tsugumi changes into a weapon that looks like a halberd. Nathan grins as he watches the girl beat the hell out of the boys to a pulp. Nathan takes this chance to make a point Nathan runs in sliding as he grabs onto the Weapon and the other boy.

They turn around as they notice a sinister presence behind them. Nathan's eyes glow red in fury as he speaks slowly "I dislike asshole that pick on people and speak with more bark than bite."

The boy pulls the weapon away as he tries to stab Nathan who ducks. He trips the boy during mid flight the guys life flashes before his eyes as he kicks the weapon from his hand like a football and delivers a round house to the guys chest watching him slide across the floor.

Nathan grins "Dumbasses should choose their fights more carefully." He turns to the girls as his attitude changes completely "Sorry about that I just dislike people who think they rule over you. Now if you'll excuse me ladies I have to throw the trash out so it can be repaired."

Nathan takes his leave as he drags both boys along the floor.

**Later that Evening**

Nathan sits in his little dungeon carving some wood while Blair sleeps on top of his legs. Soul walks in "Hey have you seen... oh there she is." Nathan turns to Soul doing the hush sign as he pats Blair "She's asleep I don't want to repeat this morning ordeal."

Soul nods slightly as he whispers "I've never been in here you always keep it locked..." His eyes dangle around the room as he looks at the countless masks hanging from the rope most not being painted.

Soul coos "That's a lot of masks they sure look cool..." Nathan responds "Thanks but I don't think so... I can't seem to capture myself in one of these." Soul retorts "I still think they are cool..." Nathan puts the unfished mask on the table and places the carving knife in the table that his working at.

He then turns to Soul "So your bed or my bed... and I am talking about Blair, not where I'm sleeping." Soul sighs "Thank Death, I usually can't tell with you sometimes... so why did you help those girls?"

Nathan sighs "I don't know I have a soft spot for well soft spots... that and I dislike people who think they are the bomb." Soul responds to Nathan "Well I think Blair will stay with you tonight she looks drawn to you."

Nathan chuckles lightly "You think so..." Nathan tugs on Blair who's hanging onto his pants and not letting go Nathan responds "More like attached I think!" Soul chuckles "Well you can deal with her then, seeing as she won't let you go."

Nathan responds getting up as he penguin shuffles to his room "That's easier said than done."

* * *

Nathan has wood crafting skills. He has a collection of masks in his room that he either brought or made himself, and they range from creepy to scary.

Also next up Stein scene... Nathan runs into his favourite member of DWMA Dr Franken Stein.


	6. Chapter 5 - Dr Franken Stein

Nathan meets his idol...

* * *

Nathan sits in class twirling his pen from boredom as he begins to realise something is up "Hey Soul..." Soul turns to Nathan " What?" Nathan turns to Soul while still twirling the pen "What happened to Sid... Spirit has taken over all his classes."

Soul responds "Didn't you hear?" Nathan thinks for a moment "I hear a lot of things you're going to have to be more specific than that." Soul sighs "You only listen to your rumours, Sid died recently..."

Nathan responds confused as he places the pen on the table "Died...? The guy that trained Black Star... that can't be possible!" Soul shrugs "It's a rumour I heard going around... maybe his just bedridden or something."

Nathan nods as he listens to Spirits boring lecture...

An announcement is made over the speaker "Can Black Star, Tsubaki, Nathan and Soul report to my office!" Nathan gets up "Whew now I can get out of this crappy class!" Spirit glares at Nathan "Oh, I mean dang now I'm going to miss some valuable information... it's a shame really but oh well Death calls..."

**Death's Office**

Nathan smiles upon entering the room "Hey, what's up Death you miss me!" Lord Death frowns "You four are failing classes and falling behind!" Nathan retorts as he frowns "Thanks for easing into the topic, just drop a bomb shell on us why don't you..."

Shingiami lifts his massive hand out of nowhere "I couldn't think of some nicer ways to say it seeing as you both have the lowest collection in souls in this school with a collection of zero between the both of you." Nathan pouts "Well I'm sorry Soul ate a Magical cat's soul..." Soul Retorts "Don't pin it on me!"

Black Star argues "Hump! I don't need no souls I'm Black Star I will-" Nathan interjects "Surpass God, I know join the club!" Black Star pouts "You ruined my speech!" Nathan turns to Black Star grinning evilly "I know... that's why I did it..."

Nathan turns to Death quickly smiling "But I'm sure Lord Death wouldn't call us in here to say we failed only! I'm sure he has other reasons right...?" Lord Death massages his fake mask beard "Indeed, I thought of the best way to do it! I want you guys to kill Sid!"

Nathan and Black Star retort together "What?" Nathan continues "You can't kill what's already dead... unless his undead... DON'T TELL ME SID'S UNDEAD!" Lord Death Delivers a quick blow to Nathans head "Shinigami CHOP! Quiet down Sid is pretty much dead but it only just means you have to kill him again."

Nathan responds "How...?" Shinigami lifts a finger "So far Sid only gives lectures to students so killing him should be easy..." Nathan lifts his hands in the air "Great..." Nathan turns to Black Star "Do you know how to take down Sid like weaknesses or something..."

Black Star thinks "I'm going to surpass God so it should be easy." Nathan retorts "Hopefully just as easy than putting an undead person back in the ground..."

**In the graveyard**

Nathan whistle to himself as Soul speaks "Why aren't you trying to help us find Sid, are you just trying to alert Sid we are here...?" Nathan smiles "Maybe... Why should I put effort if Black Star is doing all the work for me!"

Nathan listens to Black Star rant "Come out Sid I'm going to beat you back into the ground and then surpass GOD! Come out so I can bury you back in the ground!"

Sid rises from the Ground as Nathan quickly slides back from him as a chilling voice is heard around the pair of Meisters "Are you guys scared?" Nathan grins "That was easy..." Sid grins or at least I think he is seeing his mouth is stuck in a permanent smile "Nathan! Soul! Black Star! And Tusbaki! Good morning..."

Nathan retorts "I think your 12 hours to late its evening now!" Sid smiles as he continues his speech as he pulls his tomb stone from the ground "Good evening and GOOD NIGHT!" On that note Sid jumps in the air as he slams his tombstone close by to Nathan's location barely missing him.

Nathan responds "That was a close one I nearly got knock into China..." Sid aims for an attack as Black Star intervenes "Hey don't ignore me Sid!" Sid turns around to smash Black Star with his own tombstone as Black Star kicks off it.

Sid grins as he takes this opportunity and jumps into the air slamming his tombstone into Black Star smashing him into the ground. "Class has already begun in session and I say it's about to end right now!"

Sid jumps into the air as he goes to deliver another massive attack to Nathan as he grins "Sid you should really watch your surrounding you may notice something you missed..." Sid retorts "What?" Nathan smiles "To late."

Sid turns around as Black Star kicks Sid right in the gut sending him flying in the opposite direction as Nathan high fives Black Star "I owe you one." Sid comes in for another attack as Nathan turns quickly "Like I said..."

Nathan uses his bandaged arms to send out a rope latching onto the tomb stone as he slams Sid in the ground "Always watch your surrounding..." He swings Sid around smashing a couple of the other tombstones as Sid retreats into the ground.

Nathan responds "Drat! He could be anywhere..." Nathan flips Soul as he readies his stance "Where are you?" Sid grabs onto Nathan foot as he drags him into the ground and smashing the tomb stone into his back sending him flying against the floor.

Nathan gets up dusting himself as he turns to Sid "That hurt you know..." Sid retorts "Why aren't you fighting together? It would make it an easier fight than intended..." Nathan responds "I can't really Soul Resonate with Soul, I really don't know why, it just feels like there's a wall or something there..."

Sid aims his attack "That's because you're not matching wavelengths..." Nathan argues "We have the exact type of wavelength! We already a match..." Soul retorts "No we are a different I'm a little sadistic your more like a joke..."

Nathan glares as he holds Soul "Do you want me to break your shaft in two...? Believe me, that was no joke..." Soul responds "No you take everything in stride..." Nathan respond "Oh in that case..." Nathan turns to Sid "I think I can match your wavelength..."

Nathan twirls Soul as he focus "Let's get this right this time..."

Nathan and Soul look up as respond in unison "Soul Resonate!"

**Shinigami's POV**

Shinigami watches the fight pan out "This could be bad..."

A figure sits behind him "How so father...?"

Shinigami turns to the figure "No reason..." Shinigami turns back to the screen as he watches the fight pan out.

**Nathan's POV**

Soul begins to glow as his blade changes into a dark purple red colour and changes into bigger blade Nathan grins "For once in our life it worked... Let me show you a move which I learnt from my idol! Demon Hunter!"

Nathan rotates as he slips on a rock "What the..." Soul wedges into the floor as he destroys half the cemetery almost killing Black Star in the process as he ducks for cover "FUCK! Who put that rock there...?"

Soul responds "Didn't you lecture Sid not too long ago to watch your surrounding..." Nathan smiles as he scratches the back of his head "I guess I should listen to my own advice... No matter I don't need that to take down Sid..."

Nathan runs towards Sid as he swings soul around so he can smack Sid with the blunt end "I'll just give Sid a concussion then chop him up into tiny pieces and put him back in his grave... it will be a little messy but at least it will get the job done!" Nathan swings missing Sid as he retreats back into the ground.

Nathan yells "DANG IT! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME HEAD ON LIKE A REAL MAN!" Sid jumps from the ground behind him as he swings to strike done Nathan. Black Star runs in to deflect the attack as he aims to strike Sid who retreats back into the floor.

Nathan grits his teeth "I'm really losing my touch here... thanks Black Star I owe you two now." Black Star doesn't respond as he focuses creating a trap for Sid as Nathan responds "What are you doing...?"

Sid jumps out of the ground as he goes to attack Black Star just as he pulls on Tsubaki grappling Sid in the process "Black Star trap activate... I think it's about time I send you back to your grave." The Chains wrap around Sid as they pull and wrap Nathan up in the process.

Black Star laughs as Nathan grits his teeth "Black Star... can you explain to me why you wrapped up me and Soul in the process?" Black Star laughs at Nathan "My fingers slipped and I guess you got wrapped up in the process you were standing in my way after all..."

Nathan moves his hands as he wraps one of the piece of cloth on Black Star pulling his feet from out under him causing Black Star to go face first into the floor "Whoops I guess my fingers also slipped..."

Black Star gets up groaning as Tsubaki changes back releasing Nathan and Soul from the binding "Sorry about that... Black Star gets a little excited easily..." Nathan sighs "It's ok you don't need to apologise for Black Star stupidity!"

Nathan turns to Sid "Now time to gather some Intel..." Nathan looks Sid in his cold dead eyes "Sid who did this to you..." Sid looks at Nathan as he slowly goes to speak "I don't know his name but I know where you can find him."

**A little while later**

Nathan looks at the building alongside Black Star as he gets an eerie feeling in his gut "So Sid, his in here... right?" Sid nods as Nathan turns to Black Star "Hey Black Star I think I may know who did this... I've I know this art style from somewhere, I just can't place my finger on it..."

The sound of a chair can be heard as it gets louder by the second Nathan lifts his guard "Black Star I hope you can fight without your Weapon Partner." Black Star retorts "Hmph! I'm Black Star I could beat you with my eyes closed!"

The door swings open as a man wheels out as his chair hitting the bottom of his door and falls on his backside in the process. Nathan freaks as the man dusts himself off, bows and walks back inside "It still doesn't feel quite right let's try that again."

The repeats the same thing as his lands on his backside again. Soul looks confused at the man as he asks no one in particular "Who is this joker?" Nathan responds stunned "I know this guy..." Black Star responds as he puts his guards up "Who is this idiot?"

Nathan gets excited "I'm sorry but I'm about to fan girl in a moment!" Soul responds "You mean fan guy..." Nathan doesn't respond as he screeches and squeals like a new born baby who's found something new and interesting "OMG, YOUR DR FRANKEN STEIN, I'm your biggest fan! Can I get your autograph...?"

Stein responds slightly confused "Ah sure... ok... do you have something I can sign...?" Nathan hands Stein a photo which he kept in his pocket as Stein looks at it "Do you normally keep a photo of me in your jacket...?"

Nathan is about to answers as Stein stops him "Don't answer that..." Stein pulls out a pen as he writes on the back "To my biggest fan from yours truly Dr Franken Stein..." Stein hands it back to him as Sid is shocked from the whole ordeal "You do realise his the enemy right...?"

Nathan drops the photo in his pocket as he responds "Wait, what?" Sid sighs "His the one that made me into a zombie..." Nathan yells "Really...?" Nathan looks at Stein for a moment then back to Sid and keeps changing between the two "Really Stein you did that...?"

Stein nods as he begins to rotate the screw in his head slowly "Yes, that is indeed my handy work... I'm guessing your students from the academy." Nathan respond "Yep, why would a genius like you want to turn Sid into a zombie...?"

Stein smiles "I just have some simple motives experimentations and observation. Everything in this world is an experimental subject that includes myself..."

Stein stares that them in deep thought "You two have some interesting wavelengths... I see one who's careless and arrogant and one who's unique and always changing never the same thing twice..."

Soul responds "What the hell, you can see Soul wavelengths...? That must mean you're a miester..." Nathan smiles "Not just a Meister one of the best miesters! He can read the character of one's Soul that's so cool..."

Soul turns to Nathan "Can't you read Soul too?" Nathan scratches his head "Head most defiantly... sort of... not really." Stein speaks up "Your soul makes you look like your contradicting yourself... you should sometimes have faith in your control..."

Black Star yells as we look up at the roof "Shut up little doctor man, no one wants to hear you talk anymore... how about we change the topic and jump to a more interesting conversation like me!"

Black Star jumps down as he readies his guard "Who cares if you can see souls... it's not like you can see anything interesting. As far as your concerned the only soul that's interesting in this vicinity is mine."

Stein laughs as he retorts "Yours is an interesting one, your soul is an extremely self centred and more than a little bit wild." Nathan holds out his hand to Soul "You owe me pay up..." Nathan flicks his hand as Soul slaps 10 bucks into Nathan's hands.

Tsubaki responds "What was that...?" Nathan smiles nothing "I made a bet with Soul that Black Star is extremely self centred and I just won it..." Black Star turns to Nathan "What...? You know what no more talking."

Black Star jumps up and kicks Stein as he blocks it with one arm causing him to spin in his chair back start attack again as his blocked with the same arm. Stein wheels towards Black Star delivering a quick punch to his face.

Nathan responds "ooo, that's gotta hurt..." Tsubaki yells Black Stars name as Stein looks in her direction. Stein smiles "Oh I can see it now you're the wild ones partner... your always willing to compromise and posses a very accepting nature, it makes sense you're the one to cooperate with his soul wavelength."

Nathan responds "His good..." Stein smiles as he looks at the whole group "Now that I've collected all the data you, I think it's about time we started the experiment!" Nathan smiles as Soul changes into weapon form "Now that music to my ears...!"

He grins as he runs towards Stein Swing around missing Stein every time. Stein gets the jump as he kicks off Nathan slamming his head into Black Stars face. Black Star whines "Ow, my face!" Nathan smiles as he laughs widely "This is going to be really fun!"

Stein rolls in his chair towards Nathan as Soul responds "It's just a tap I can block it!" Nathan sheaths Soul into the back of his jacket "Wait what are you doing?" Nathan grins as he blocks Stein with his bare hands.

Stein responds "Impressive, you knew my attack and adjusted quickly..." Nathan smiles as he kicks the bottom of the chair away "Of course after all I'm your biggest fan that was your Legendary Soul Menace ability."

Spirit laughs "Why aren't you an interesting fellow..." Stein wheels in again as he repeats his attack Nathan grins as he gets sent flying across the floor screaming Soul retorts "What happened?"

Nathan grits his teeth after feeling electrocuted "I forgot his flexibility..." Nathan stands up as he puts up his guards "I'll defeat you somehow..." Nathan grips Soul again as he runs towards Spirit swing his scythe in an arc as its deflected as soon as it hits Stein's palm.

Stein grabs Nathan as his falling down "I've heard a lot of rumours about you some say you're like my old weapon partner..." Nathan retorts "What, Who?" Stein smiles "Spirit, I wonder if I'll get the same data from your body like his..."

Nathan yells "I'm nowhere near like that loser!" Stein just responds "Where should I cut first?" Black Star runs towards Stein "How could you forget about me?!" Stein responds "Easily..." Nathan nods his head "His go you there Black Star."

Black Star retorts "You're not the only one who can use Soul waves to attack without a weapon... Black Star Big Wave!" Black star connects his elbow with Steins back as he surges a massive amount wavelength into Steins back.

Stein drops Nathan as he looks up "Another surprise and this time from the wild boy..." Black Star stutters "Y-Your deflected my soul attack... how?" Stein smiles "Don't you remember when I checked your data when you first arrived here? When I did that I familiarised your soul wavelength now I can adjust mine so that they match and cancel out each other... This has been a fun experiment but now it's my turn."

Stein runs up to Black Star as he holds his hands out by Black Star side on his face electrocuting Black star until he falls on the floor collapsing. Nathan looks at Black Star in shock "He killed Black Star...?"

Stein stands by the gate as Soul goes to check on Black Star Nathan just looks at Stein "His a lot more stronger than I thought he would be can I even beat him...?" Soul yells at Stein "What did you do to him? I'm going to kill you let's do this Nathan!"

Nathan gets ready "Let's get ready! Soul Resonate!" Soul and Nathan begin to glow a Soul changes his weapon form like before a dark red purplish colour Nathan flies towards Stein faster than before as he swings the Scythe in an arc as Stein barely blocks it holding in place.

Nathan grits his teeth as he smiles widely forming a massive grin on his face "Just die already!" Nathan eyes begin to slowly change colour as Stein begins to freak "I'm cutting this class short!" Stein breaks the Demon Hunter ability ending it short as Soul is sent flying in the opposite direction leaving Nathan stunned.

Nathan responds "I lost... I can't lose! No Soul are you ok?" Nathan runs up to Soul as he check if his ok. Stein walks up to them "I'm surprised your unaffected by the attack Nathaniel..." Nathan gets up as he readies another attack "Come anywhere near Soul and I'll kill you!"

Stein smiles "This is rather unusual, usually the weapon protects the person..." Nathan grits his teeth "Well make an exception!" Stein just smiles as he holds out his hand walking towards Nathan as Soul retorts "No don't!"

Stein pats Nathan as he goes wide eyes "I received a pat from my Idol I can die happy now..." Stein responds "You pass!" Nathan frowns "Wait, what?" Stein gets up as he smiles "You passed my remedial lesson."

Nathan retorts "Again, what?" Stein responds "Your extra lessons has been completed. Everything here was planned out by Lord Death." Nathan responds "Including killing Black Star?" Black Star gets up "I'm still alive I can take you down with my..."

Black Star passed out as Soul responds "Black Star your alive? What about Sid the Zombie?" Sid shrugs his shoulders "Sorry about that... back when I was alive I would definitely be a man who would never tell a lie! But as you can see a lot of things has changed since then."

Soul retorts "You don't say!" Nathan nods "That would also make Sid half a liar seeing as your undead Your not dead and neither are you alive." Soul yells "THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THIS, TO SCARE US TO DEATH?"

Stein smiles "It was just a test, but I confess it was fun scaring you kids like that. You should of seen your faces!" Nathan lifts a finger "I wasn't scared... I'm actually pretty excited, Stein is standing two feet away from me!"

Stein jumps back in his seat "Since it's getting late why don't you stay here tonight..."

Everyone yells "Hell no!"

**Next day in class**

Nathan sits in class "Well yesterday was pretty fun wasn't it...?" Soul groans "How the hell are you still so normal after yesterday...?" Nathan smiles "Simple my friend, Ego... mine was not lost I met Stein so I'm all good..."

Soul face plants in the desk as he groans "You should really check into an asylum or something normal people aren't usually excited after that ordeal, just look at Black Star." Nathan peers over the desk as he looks at Black Star who has his face Planted in the desk "His all good..."

Soul looks at Nathan "I wonder if they replaced Sid yet?" Nathan groans "I hope it's not Spirit I can't go another day listening to him!" A Man wheels in on a chair as he spins on the floor and opens his book.

Stein speaks "Ok class are we ready to get started?" Soul freaks "This isn't funny..." Nathan smiles as he slams his hands on the desk "FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE I'M EXCITED TO BE IN CLASS!" Nathan sits back down as he flips open his book as Stein continues "We are going to start by dissecting frogs, so it should be exciting..."

A click is echoed in the room as class begins.

* * *

Now I was thinking of splitting this chapter but I fought you know what it's about meeting Stein and Nathan's Idol is Stein... so yeah he is fangirling and I'm talking teens screaming for Justin Bieber type screaming not finding out your favourite anime is returning...

Anyways write a review!


End file.
